Doremi Becomes a Bride?
'Doremi Becomes a Bride? '''is episode 13 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 64 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip Doremi is in a dark room and she finds herself surrounded by stained glass and Aiko and Hazuki dressed as nuns. They tell her that she can choose between a handsome boy or a great big steak; which she chooses without hesitation, with neither of them surprised. Summary Doremi considers giving up everything to be with a ranchers son and live on a farm, but is he really as perfect as he seems? Recap While the girls are sitting with Hana-chan, Majorika informs them that she will be taking them on a trip to Tohoku for Golden Week. She admits that she would feel bad for making them do work instead of enjoying the holiday, but the girls are curious about the location until Onpu reveals she has a concert May 4th and 5th at the ranch located at Iwate Prefecture. This leads the girls to realize Majorika is planning to cash in from Onpu's concerts, and enjoy the nearby hot springs. But they still think it would be nice, but due to the length of time they would be gone they decide they will need permission from their parents. With magic the girls take turns pretending to be Hana's parental figures who explain that because the girls do so much work, they wish to reward them. They all get permission, although Pop is disappointed that she can't go because her class will be putting on a holiday concert. Soon evening arrives and the girls arrive to Onpu's concert location, where they set up a flower stand and try to attract business. While there, Doremi notes that the performance hasn't began yet and Lala calls them to the van, where Onpu tells them that her band and equipment is stuck in traffic and won't be able to get there in time. She is told that she would be better off canceling the performance, but Onpu doesn't want to let down everyone who showed up, so she asks the girls to help her, using her magic to summon instruments for them to use. After the concert the girls manage to sell a little before they are invited to eat the food prepared by the family owning the area for the guests. Onpu introduces the girls to the couple, and the man leaves to locate his son, a fan of Onpu's. Doremi returns to the food and to her disappointment there's no more steak left- but her tune changes when the man returns with his son, Shinzou Osawa. He asks Doremi if she would like to stay with him and claims to love her, then points out how the ranch owns one thousand cows; but he plans on expanding their inventory some day, and in seconds he has Doremi hooked. When the girls show up they are led to believe he just proposed to her, but Doremi claims she is too young for marriage, they can date though. The others lecture her on being so careless to accept proposals that easily, but she thinks it is fine since he happens to be her type. She cannot find one bad thing about Shinzou to convince her otherwise. It's then Hana wakes up and the girls tend to her, with Shinzou overhearing them, and they explain how the person who owns the Maho-do is her parent. He works his charm by apologizing to Hana after accidentally calling her a boy, then he asks the girls if they would like to spend the night at the ranch instead of in the van. The girls take a moment before eagerly accepting. The next morning, Hazuki wakes up to realize Doremi has gone missing. She wakes Aiko and Onpu and they find Hana missing too. Quickly they get up to find her near a balcony and grab her before she can fall, then they find Doremi helping tend to the daily chores of the ranch. Doremi explains that as a Ranchers future wife she needs to learn how to do this sort of work. They comment on how strange this is for someone like her, considering it is only five am, but before they can discuss it further, Shinzou asks Doremi if she wants to help milk the cows. She eagerly agrees and appears to be a natural, but when the girls realize Hana had an accident, Hazuki runs off to change her diaper. Later, Onpu is busy hosting a special rodeo event, and after it ends the ojamajo realize that something bad is going on. They confront Doremi about Shinzou, saying she shouldn't waste her time on him, and when Doremi seems confused they claim he hit on all of them. Aiko begins by saying he brought up that they could ride horses together, which angered her a lot. Doremi doesn't believe Aiko, then Onpu goes on to say that he hit on her the day before and claimed that he liked her the most, but he was pursuing the others because she isn't a farm-type. Then he finally hit on Hazuki when she was tending to Hana earlier. Doremi is angered and in disbelief, but Aiko just tells her to forget about him since it would make her more upset. It's then Shinzou's Mother comes by, and she claims he didn't mean any harm by acting flirty, as he likes going after cool and nice girls, and he genuinely seemed to like each of them. Hearing this, Doremi agrees to stop being upset and decides to stay with him. The others are worried and believe she is making a mistake, but Doremi assures them she will be fine. Shinzou then comes by to ask Doremi if she would like to ride the horse with him, but when she accidentally yells it startles all of the cows; causing them to run around in a blind panic. The girls become frightened realizing Hana is in their path and after finding a safe location they use magic to save her by giving Doremi a red item that attracts the cows to her. Doremi panics and runs into the barn, which causes them to follow her inside- but in the process she comes out dirty and bruised. After cleaning up the girls begin packing to leave for home. Doremi apologizes and decides that she isn't meant to be with Shinzou; she would get tired of dealing with cows all of the time and it would make her sad because as it turns out, they aren't used to make steak as she assumed. As they begin to leave, they happen to notice that they left Hana-chan behind and force the van to stop. The girls try finding her and they are surprised to happily find her being entertained by Shinzou, who is showing her the cows and how they are milked. The girls are annoyed when he asks her to be his future wife. Spells *Come out, band instruments *Save Hana-chan Major Events *The girls perform as a band together for the first time in the series. Errors *When the Osawa's watch Aiko on the fake bull Mr. Osawa's eyes are not the same size. Category:Doremi episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sharp episodes